Chronicles of a French Girl and a Half Breed
by RosesAndLilies
Summary: A cute story about how Teddy Lupin and Victiore got together.
1. Meeting

Chronicles of a French Girl and a Half Breed

**Chronicles of a French Girl and a Half Breed**

**Chapter One**

The first time I noticed her was Fourth year. She was in second. Despite the difference in age, I fell in love. I had known she existed. We may as well have been cousins, but we weren't. Her uncle was my godfather. With both of my parents dead, he was the only fatherly person I could turn to, but I didn't turn to him for this. I kept my little secret until I knew she loved me too.

The steam swirled around the brilliant engine as Victiore kissed her mother and father good-bye. She kissed her little brother Louis on the top of the head and hugged her sister Dominique. Fleur and Bill Weasley waved good-bye to both her and myself. That is when she noticed me. We had known each other for years, but never had it been like this. She said as she approached me slowly, "Hello Teddy. How's you're grandmother doing?" I nodded at her and told her that Grandmother was well. She was the only family I had left.

We went our separate ways. Never had Victiore and I had a complete conversation inside school. Well, the age difference could have contributed because fourth years aren't usually seen associating with second years, but I knew that I wanted Victiore from the start. The way her long silvery blonde hair hung down on he shoulders made her look like an angel. She had inherited her mother's looks. Only Louis seemed to look remotely like Bill. As I walked to sit with the other fourth years, the stunning image of the Weasley girl stuck in my head.

Finally the train stopped and we got off. I heard my friends calling my name and walked over to them. Victiore was just alighting the steaming engine with a few of her second year friends. In the misty moonlight she looked even better than before. I knew I had to get this girl fast. I had fallen head over heels in love. She looked up and saw me staring at her. The Weasley girl smiled at me. Nothing could dull the happiness I suddenly felt. That simple smile was an indication that Victiore did not hate me. She had a chance to actually like me.

The Great Hall was packed by the time us fourth years got in. Victiore was already seated near the front. I found myself searching every inch of the table until I saw her silvery hair. I smiled as I heaped food onto my plate. Harry always said I ate like a pig, but hey, I am a guy! I ate at his house about three or four times a week. Sometimes more. He and Ginny don't seem to mind too much. As I started on my mountain of food, thoughts ran through my head. I was going to ask Victiore out this year. I knew I was two years older, but in love, age doesn't matter.

The feast was finished and we parted. I hadn't said a word to her since that morning at 11:00. I had no idea how hard it would be for a fourth year to catch a second year in the hall. The whole year, my fourth and her third, I talked to her three times, three glorious times. I never had the guts to ask her out. To tell the truth I was a bit scared. Her father was a Weasley and I learned that Weasley's don't like they're daughters or sisters being dated. I've heard stories from Harry about when Ginny started going out with people.

I left school for my grandmother, Andromeda Tonks', house with a goal. Next year I would ask out Victiore Weasley.

Chapter Two

My summer was spent mostly at Harry and Ginny's house. They had a quaint, little cottage in Godric's Hollow. I liked it with them. It seemed so much less lonely then at my Grandmother's house. When it was time to return to school I remembered my goal. Victiore would be mine this year.

Bill and Fleur walked onto the platform. Baby Louis squirmed in Bill's arms as Fleur was giving her girls kisses. It was Dominique's first year. The two Weasley girls stepped onto the train and I knew at that moment that I would not get my chance on the train. I reluctantly sat with my fifth year friends and waited impatiently for our ride to be over. The guys thought I seemed down, but I told them nothing.

When the lunch car came by, I saw Victiore. She and her sister had come to buy some lunch, as had I. I said hello to the girls and went on my way. Immediately I regretted not staying to chat. I thought to myself, 'Why are you such an idiot Ted Lupin? You could have talked to her, but you left!'

The ride was finally over and I watched the sisters alight together. They seemed in deep conversation. I got off with my fellow fifth years, but I was still eyeing Victiore. She was hugging her sister as Dominique got into a boat with the other first years. She walked, alone, to the carriages. I took the opportunity and sat with her in the carriage. She looked up as I entered and a smile formed on her face.

She said in a cheerful manner, "Hello Teddy! How are you?" I smiled back at her.

My reply was short and simple, "Hello! I am quite fine thank you. How have you been?" She answered that she was well. Louis had gone to St. Mungo's for a poison scare. Bill had left some of his work on the kitchen counter and the pesky two year old had eaten it. He was sick for a few days, but turned out fine. The sisters were worried that something might happen while they were away at school.


	2. Challenges

Chapter Two Chapter Two

My summer was spent mostly at Harry and Ginny's house. They had a quaint, little cottage in Godric's Hollow. I liked it with them. It seemed so much less lonely then at my Grandmother's house. When it was time to return to school I remembered my goal. Victiore would be mine this year.

Bill and Fleur walked onto the platform. Baby Louis squirmed in Bill's arms as Fleur was giving her girls kisses. It was Dominique's first year. The two Weasley girls stepped onto the train and I knew at that moment that I would not get my chance on the train. I reluctantly sat with my fifth year friends and waited impatiently for our ride to be over. The guys thought I seemed down, but I told them nothing.

When the lunch car came by, I saw Victiore. She and her sister had come to buy some lunch, as had I. I said hello to the girls and went on my way. Immediately I regretted not staying to chat. I thought to myself, 'Why are you such an idiot Ted Lupin? You could have talked to her, but you left!'

The ride was finally over and I watched the sisters alight together. They seemed in deep conversation. I got off with my fellow fifth years, but I was still eyeing Victiore. She was hugging her sister as Dominique got into a boat with the other first years. She walked, alone, to the carriages. I took the opportunity and sat with her in the carriage. She looked up as I entered and a smile formed on her face.

She said in a cheerful manner, "Hello Teddy! How are you?" I smiled back at her.

My reply was short and simple, "Hello! I am quite fine thank you. How have you been?" She answered that she was well. Louis had gone to St. Mungo's for a poison scare. Bill had left some of his work on the kitchen counter and the pesky two year old had eaten it. He was sick for a few days, but turned out fine. The sisters were worried that something might happen while they were away at school. I did my best to reassure my future girlfriend.

Unfortunately, almost my whole year was eaten up by O.W.L.s. The studying and homework left no time for me to pursue the relationship I had dreamed of. I had started to become worried that it would never happen. I had only two years left at the school.

Victiore didn't seem to notice or share my concern. She had not had a boyfriend and didn't seem to be looking for one. That put a damper on my spirits. As we left that year, I set yet another goal that I doubted to meet. Victiore was to be mine before I left the school.


	3. Asking

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

Victiore and I saw each other many times over the summer. She voiced her concerns about fourth year only to me. She told me how scared she was that she would fail her O.W.L.s next year. She told me I was the only one that actually understood. The only thing that kept me from asking her out right there was her father's watchful eye on us. He seemed to sense that this was more than a brother/sister relationship.

While I was at their house, Harry and Ginny announced that she was pregnant with her first child. We were all excited. The moment that Ginny said it, Victiore hugged me in excitement. When I didn't hug back, she backed away, embarrassed.

As we boarded the train together, I almost got the guts to do what I had been wanting to, but yet again I chickened out. Her father waved good-bye and gave me stern eyes. I could tell that he did not want a sixth year going out with his fourth year daughter. I knew that this year wouldn't be my year either. I focused on my work and tried to forget about her, but I couldn't.

Seventh year cam around and I hadn't seen the Weasley girl in months. This was my last year at Hogwarts, my last chance. In order to have her father not kill me, we would have to date in secret. First I had to ask her out. She might not even want to, but I tried to put that thought from my head. I remember the night clearly.

I walked down to the common room, hoping to find her there. I was lucky enough to see her sitting on a couch, doing O.W.L. work. I walked confidently to the couch near the fire. I sat down and said, "Hello Victiore. I wanted to ask you something." Her head perked up as I said her name.

The Weasley girl said in a slightly tired voice, "Yes Teddy?" She smiled one of her famous smiles. They made me melt. I wanted to just hold her in my arms, but I continued on with my asking.

"Um, yeah. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next visit?" I asked her. I, Teddy Lupin, had done what I had dreamed about for a long long time. She smiled again.

Victiore said, more cheerfully then before, "I would love to Teddy. I just hope I'm not too busy with my exams. I don't know if Daddy would approve of me going out with a seventh year… but oh well!" She gathered her books, waved a small wave to me and skipped to her dorm.

My dream had come true in just one night. Victiore Weasley was mine.


	4. Amazing

Chapter Four Chapter Four

Our date had been perfect. At the end of my seventh year, Victiore cried. I promised her that I would find a way to get into school to see her. This was still a secret relationship and I planned on telling no one. On the train ride home we sat together. She cried on my shoulder and I comforted her. This was hard for me too.

That summer I stayed mainly with my grandmother. I visited Harry and Ginny with their new baby, James Sirius Potter. He was so cute. Babies had always been a favorite of mine. I don't care much for older children. Of course when I was with Harry he passed in something to me that my father had created, our fathers had created. The Maruaders' Map was now in my hands. I knew how to get in to Hogwarts to see Victiore.

When she left for her sixth year, I went to see her off. Bill and Fleur suspected nothing, yet anyway. Obviously my girlfriend had not told them and I certainly hadn't. Bill Weasley would not approve of me dating his sixteen year old daughter. I was two years older and much more mature. He had a point, but I knew I would never hurt his daughter.

We snogged for the first time in her dorm. It was magnificent. Everything between us fell into place. The topic of her parents was only brought up twice. Both times we agreed that they need know nothing.

I had a heck of a time trying not to get caught. I doubt that Professor McGonagall would approve of me being there. As much as the Weasley girl appreciated the trouble I went to, I couldn't wait until she was out of school too. Then we could run away together and get married. I decided that next year I would ask her to do that. Not until the end, but I needed to know sooner than that.

Victiore made sure the common room was empty when I came in. We always went straight to her dorm. I was in love with this girl and she was in love with me. As the year drew to an end, we made plans to see each other over the holidays. I came to get her off the train. As her stunning figure alighted the train, I was holding Louis. He was a skinny four year old, so I had no trouble. He called to his sisters and I had to let him down.

Victiore ran to me. Her father's back was turned so I swooped her up in my arms. This was going to be one of the best summers of my life.


	5. Decisions

Chapter Five Chapter Five

This was Victiore's last year at Hogwarts. The summer had been amazing. This year I was determined to ask her to run away with me. We had to get married. He father still didn't know that she was dating me. That could be bad, but neither of us cared. I went to see her off again, but this time I got on the train.

We sat in a compartment and snogged until we were rudely interrupted by James Potter. He ran to tell his family, but we couldn't care less. I gave him a rude hand gesture and he left. I was on the train this year because I had gotten a job as Hagrid's assistant. He was getting older and needed some help. I was glad to give it.

My girlfriend was happy that I was at Hogwarts instead of sneaking in. We sat together for the whole train ride. She had been made head-girl, so we would have even more privacy.

Mainly the year was the same, until May. I remember the day as if it was yesterday. I was shocked and happy.

Victiore said while we were sitting on a couch in her dorm, "Teddy Bear? You know what I want?" I looked pretty clueless, though I should have known what she was talking about.

I said quizzically, "What Victiore dear?" She seemed a tiny bit uncomfortable, but knew she could tell me anything.

She said in a small voice, "A baby, Teddy Bear! I used to love playing with Louis when he was small, but now he's older."

I must have looked a little sick because she started to reflect my sickness. I said, "Really? Well, I guess we could try. I love babies too. While we're talking about this stuff can I ask you something?" She nodded so I went on. "Ok, if we want this baby, will you marry me? We can run away and elope and then tell your parents and everyone!" She smiled a smile that made me melt into her arms. I loved her.

About three weeks later, Victiore started throwing up every morning. We both knew what it meant. She wasn't happy with getting sick, but she was happy because she knew why. Graduation was in a week and this was not the best time to be getting sick. With N.E.W.T.s and graduation preparation, she was soon overwhelmed. At the end of the day she would collapse on a chair and sigh. I would rub her shoulders and kiss her goodnight. I had become her caretaker and I was happy with that.

We planned to get married the day after graduation. We thought it smart not to wait too long. A day after the wedding we would go tell everyone our news. All of it.


	6. Coming Clean

Chapter SixChapter Six

Graduation was quick and easy. The new graduates left with their families. Victiore, however, left with me. We went to Hogsmeade. The wedding was planned, a secret ceremony. It was also quick.

That morning, she looked so beautiful in a navy blue dress. As we kissed to seal our marriage, we both got nervous smiles on our face. What was Bill going to do to me? I had not only gotten his daughter pregnant while in school, I had married her. He would have to understand.

Victiore now had a noticeable baby bump. Our child had a heartbeat, but did not move yet. Victiore Lupin and I walked into her family's cottage nervously. As her father eyed her stomach, his face filled with anger. Fleur put her hand on his arm to calm him down, but it hardly worked. As we explained our situation to him, he seemed about to murder me.

My wife said, "Now, daddy, I love my Teddy Bear and I'm sure this is what I want. This was my decision too." This had no affect on him.

Bill shouted, "Victiore Weasley, or Lupin, or whatever the heck it is! How could you elope, but not only that, get pregnant in school! If that is the kind of man your husband is than I don't think I want you with him!" Victiore looked at her father with an angry expression.

She said, "Well if you can't accept the situation than I just won't let you see your grand child." Bill looked hurt. That seemed to work though because he said no more.

I took my turn to speak, "Bill, this was part my idea and part hers. I didn't force her to do anything. She wanted the baby and I wanted the marriage. We both agreed." He gave me a piercing look and I shut up. Nothing was consoling him so we decided to leave. I was dragged out of the house by my wife. We had bought a cottage near the sea. The baby and us would be happy there.

As Victiore's stomach grew bigger and bigger, I had to stay home more often than ever. She was starting to get sick and needed me with her. The time grew nearer and nearer for our child to come. I was excited, she was nervous.


	7. The Baby

Chapter Seven Chapter Seven

A day before the nine-month mark, Victiore went into labor. I brought her to St. Mungo's around mid-day. I was excited to have our baby at last. However, I couldn't stand to see my Victiore in pain. Her screams split my heart and my ears. When they finally made the pain go away, we were both relieved.

After about three hours we had a baby girl. Her screams brought joy to my heart. She was adorable even covered in blood. After she was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket we picked a name. We agreed to each pick part.

Victiore said, "I like Clair. Let's name our little girl Clair." I agreed. It was pretty and simple. The name that I picked was Marie. So out baby became name Clair Marie Lupin. We would get to bring her home the next day if she was healthy. I kissed my wife and daughter good-bye as I went to do some work and send owls to our relatives. We would show off our miracle when she got home.

As I apparated home I thought about my two girls. They brought smiles to my face. I grabbed three of our owls, we have five, and tied a not to each of their legs. They read:

_We have a baby girl. Her name is Clair Marie Lupin. Come see her tomorrow._

_All our Love,  
Teddy and Victiore._

I sent one to Harry and his family, Ron and his family and one to Victiore's parents. I figured that my grandmother would find out from someone else. She was here almost every day anyway. Heck with work, I was tired. I lay down on the couch and took a nap.

I went to pick up my family at the hospital the next morning. My wife had dressed the baby in a sweet, pink dress. They both looked beautiful. I picked up our precious girl and held her on my shoulder while Victiore paid the bill. As the baby slept on my shoulder I thought about what a wonderful life we would have.

The guests arrived to see Clair soon after we got home. Clair seemed content playing "pass the baby". Everyone wanted to hold her. Of course, first was Bill. He smiled as Clair wriggled in his arms. I caught a tear fall down his cheek as he smiled at his daughter and me. His look was apologetic. Victiore smiled and kissed me. After everyone had held the baby, my wife went to rescue her. She had begun to cry out of hunger. She beckoned for me to come and told everyone, jokingly, to try not to destroy the house while we were gone.

When we were in Clair's nursery she said, "You know Teddy Bear, I am the luckiest 18 year old alive. I have a perfect husband and a precious daughter. What more could I ask for?" She smiled again and I kissed her head.

I said, "I know. I have two gorgeous girls to love forever. My life is perfect too." We kissed Clair goodnight and went back to the party. We knew as we walked down, that everything would stay perfect forever.


End file.
